


Eight Days of Breeding: Dawn of Day Two Part B

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Series: Eight Days of Breeding [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Monkey D. Luffy, Alpha Vinsmoke Sanji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Biting, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Breeding, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Omega Roronoa Zoro, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Luffy deals with intrusive thoughts about the nature of his role as an Alpha
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Eight Days of Breeding [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105226
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Eight Days of Breeding: Dawn of Day Two Part B

**Author's Note:**

> I knew a burnout was coming and I finally got the inspiration to write this. Hope you enjoy :3

**Luffy considered himself a kind man.** He strived to be the alpha that omegas could turn to when they felt uneasy. Approachable, likeable, and incredibly protective, Luffy wasn’t like other alphas. Prioritizing his crews’ well-being over his own, he’d do anything to keep them safe. Even if it meant denying his very nature, which was why he was currently locked in the bathroom. 

Luffy knew that Sanji hated sharing, it was painfully obvious, because of the way he hovered and crowded Zolo. So he made himself distant as much as he could. Though it came with obvious consequences. His nails were all broken and the tips of his fingers were raw. The delicate skin of his wrists were torn and caked with dried blood. Luffy didn’t care, he  _ couldn’t  _ care, Zolo’s smell was everywhere. It clung to his clothes, to his skin, it was like the omega’s intoxicating scent was burned into his nose. 

He’d stormed into the bathroom as soon as Zolo and Sanji had fallen asleep. Every single nerve ending in his body had demanded that he drag Zolo with him. Oh how he  _ craved  _ the feeling of warm skin in his palms. Shaking he locked the door, it would do very little if he succumbed to the desires, and turned to the sink. The porcelain was cold in his hands. 

Somehow he’d found the sense to throw on a red robe from Zolo’s nest. Now that he thought about it, perhaps that wasn’t such a good idea. Luffy crammed the fabric in his mouth. Shoving a bar of fucking soap in with it. Saliva quickly drenched the robe and the soap. A horrid taste covered his tongue, he bit down harder. Digging his fangs into the soap-he would do anything to keep Zolo safe.

Even if that meant keeping him as far away as possible. He couldn’t  _ fucking  _ take it anymore! Luffy seized his cock and frantically jerked off. Growling and huffing until bubbles foamed out from between his teeth, it wasn’t enough. God-fuck-shit--

_ “Zolo,”  _ he rasped. Luffy couldn’t go back in there,  _ fuck  _ if he saw Zolo right now. Those beautiful lips and his silky soft hair. Grunting he caught his eye in the mirror. His lip were curled back so far you could see his gums, it was horrifying.

Luffy bit the bar of soap in half, coughing and gagging he spit it into the sink. No, no no no, he was shaking. Never! He would never  _ ever  _ subject Zolo to this--this animalistic side of him! Heaving endless drops of spit and soap fell into the porcelain basin; Luffy couldn’t stop touching himself. 

The urge to bite down on Roronoa’s warm nape was overwhelming. God  _ fuck  _ he wanted to hold Zolo down and fuck him until his cries turned to breathy whimpers. Just go and go if only to hear his wonderful voice. Luffy wanted to tie the omega up so he couldn’t run and have his filthy way with him. He wanted to choke him and bite him and lick the bleeding wounds. He’d give anything to steal Roronoa away and keep him captive somewhere far from Sanji. That  _ goddamn  _ Cook was getting in the way! 

Getting in  _ his  _ way. Luffy was the Captain for fuck’s sake, he could do whatever he wanted. Who was Sanji to keep Zolo all to himself? An omega’s sole purpose was to be bred and make strong babies. Obviously his offspring would be the best. Luffy groaned the base of his cock swelling with his knot. Shit, he was cumming, what a waste of perfectly good semen. Sighing he jerked and came all over the sink and the wall beneath it. Next time he came it would be inside Zolo, he’d make sure of it. Sanji couldn’t get in the way, if Zolo was going to get pregnant it would be with his child.

Luffy blinked, rockets of pain lit up his palm, he glanced down there was shattered porcelain in his skin. When had that happened? The realization hit him like a goddamn sea train. With a gasp he shook the fragments from his digits. What the everloving  _ fuck  _ was wrong with him?! He’d been so consumed by his thoughts that he had fucking shredded his hand and didn’t feel it? How the hell did you even do that? Tripping over his own feet Luffy hit the ground. 

What was wrong with him? Trembling he wiped the congealed blood on his robe. The cuts weren’t too bad he guessed, not very deep, he could get away with hiding these for a while. Hopefully nobody would ask how he’d gotten them. He looked at the sink, a sizeable chunk from the left side was missing. How would he explain that? Could he say he tripped, could he even call it an accident? 

He didn’t care, Luffy scrambled to his feet and ran. 

It was nearing dawn on the deck, cold ocean spray shocked his warm skin. The sky was painted with pastel oranges and blues. Gray clouds gathered on the horizon. Luffy yawned, he was horribly tired, yet sleep eluded him. It would continue to evade him well into the next week.

He hated this, being this way, but he could never change that. He clenched his wounded fist, glad for the pain it brought. It chased away the terrifying intrusive thoughts that plagued him. He simply couldn’t trust himself right now. Zolo was vulnerable and every single inch of him wanted to take advantage of that. Staring into the ocean he wondered briefly… could he swim after all?

“Luffy, aren’t you cold?” the distant sound of clacking bones was all he needed to hear.

“How would you know it’s cold? You’re a skeleton.”

“The wind is blowing, I can feel it in my afro  _ yo ho ho.”  _ Brook settled beside him at the rail. He tapped the smeared blood on Luffy’s robe. “Dare I ask?”

Luffy swallowed and let the sleeves cover his hands. “No.”

“Alrighty then.” the sound of the wind blowing through Brook’s hollow eye sockets was haunting. For a long moment they stood in silence, there was no warmth from Brook’s bones. Then the Musician broke the rigid silence.

“Captain, if I may speak freely.” it was a seldom occasion when they called him Captain.

“Of course, you don’t need to ask.”

“Young Zolo has gone into heat.” he began, “and you are one of his suitors.”

“Yeah,” Luffy nodded, it was no secret. 

“Why aren’t you with him?”

“I want to be,” he confessed with a pained sigh. “but it’s dangerous.”

“Dangerous?” Brook laughed, “for you to want to be with another?”

“Yes,” his voice was shaking now, his wounds split and broke as he clutched the rail tighter. “dangerous.” 

“You’re afraid, it’s written on your face.” Brook looked at him, somewhere inside those empty eyes warmth sparked. “it’s only natural, you are, after all, incredibly strong.”

“What?” Luffy let go of the rail, “what’s that got to do with anything?”

“You’re scared you’re gonna break him aren’t you? Afraid of yourself?”

Luffy-speechless-nodded and averted his eyes. The truth of his shame was too much to bear. Brook took his wounded hand and studied his palm. 

“Shallow cuts, easily healed, you should go to him.” he took his blue necktie and wrapped Luffy’s palm. 

“I can’t.”

“Why’s that? He’s a strong man, Zolo would never do something he didn’t want too.” Brook laughed again, “indeed, he wouldn’t.”

Luffy hadn’t thought of that. He cringed, how stupid was he? Zolo had survived all this time on his own and Luffy really thought that the Swordsman would just roll over and die? He stuck his tongue out,

“Thanks,” he mumbled, “but I gotta go.”

“Good,” Brook stayed at the railing, “a perfect morning for a song. Don’t you agree?”

Yes, yes he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this turned into a story but here we are. I promise the next chapter will definitely be more smut, like lots as an apology for the less smutty.


End file.
